1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural networks and, more particularly, to modeling adaptive behavior in a neural system using neuromodulation.
2. Background
An artificial neural network is a mathematical or computational model composed of an interconnected group of artificial neurons (i.e., neuron models). Artificial neural networks may be derived from (or at least loosely based on) the structure and/or function of biological neural networks, such as those found in the human brain. Because artificial neural networks can infer a function from observations, such networks are particularly useful in applications where the complexity of the task or data makes designing this function by hand impractical.
One type of artificial neural network is the spiking neural network, which incorporates the concept of time into its operating model, as well as neuronal and synaptic state, thereby increasing the level of realism in this type of neural simulation. Spiking neural networks are based on the concept that neurons fire only when a membrane potential reaches a threshold. When a neuron fires, it generates a spike that travels to other neurons which, in turn, raise or lower their membrane potentials based on this received spike.